1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tensioning apparatus including a rotating shaft and a strap inserted through the rotating shaft such that the strap has first and second portions extending in opposite directions, and by operably moving the rotating shaft the first portion of the strap is wound onto the shaft. The tensioning apparatus further includes a reeling device onto which the second portion of the strap is adapted to be wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 shows a conventional tensioning apparatus including a reeling device. The reeling device is rotatably mounted between two pivotal arms 93 of the tensioning apparatus. The reeling device includes a shaft 91 interconnecting the two pivotal arms 93, a slot 94 extending through the shaft 91, and two cylindrical knobs 92 connected to proximal and distal ends of the shaft 91 respectively. Additionally, user grips the shaft 91 to operably move the two pivotal arms 93. Further, a strap is adapted to be inserted through the slot 94 and wound onto the shaft 91 thereafter by rotating the knobs 92. However, this design suffers from a problem that the strap which is wounded around the shaft 91 would obstruct user to grip the shaft 91.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.